


Chapter: The Leopard, the Swordsman and the Pirate

by LonelyAshNight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAshNight/pseuds/LonelyAshNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chapter of how Alice, Lucci and Kaku first met and how she was bonded to them in the first place. It happens a year before she meet Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Age:<br/>Alice [8 years old]<br/>Rob Lucci [17 years old]<br/>Kaku [12 years old]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter: The Leopard, the Swordsman and the Pirate

My Second Posting, though it isn't there yet, but still trying 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Alice]

Watching the battle from afar, Alice who had happen to stubble pass a battle between 2 injured teen boys against an entire group of 150 pirates. She was impress how big the crew was, hoping one day, she would gather a huge crew and travel around the ocean.  
She watched as the long hair boy, who was extremely skilled in close quarter combat. The long nose boy who was skilled with using dual swords. It fascinated her, watching them fight. They were both graceful, making the pirate looked more like gorillas. 

No one knew she was there, she watched in her snow leopard form silently. She still have lots of time, since her Father and his crew was busy drinking at the bar. Having a break from sailing out at sea. As they took down the Pirates she got more excited.

A small flame lit beside her. "Salamander" she smiled at the tiny flame that started floating about. Watching intensely at the fight, her tail was wagging in excitement 

'You should not be involve' the tiny ball of flame spoke in a tiny pixie like voice. Most people would hear it tinkle like a wind chime but to Alice she could hear it speak as if it was human language. 

"But..." She pouted. The sound of one of the boy with the cap yelled at his partner as another man came up behind him. Ready to strike, it would be too late to dodge it for him.

Without a thought, Alice disappear, moving with inhuman speed. She pounced on the pirate who was about to strike down and bit his hand. Drawing blood, the pirate scream in Pain and shook her off.

Sending her flying towards the other boy who caught her tiny snow leopard form. "Erm.... A snow leopard?" He looked at her confused. 

Alice was looking at the other opponent. "That not fair, it is 95 against 2!" She jumped off and yelled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[others]

Lucci and Kaku were surprised at the snow leopard who just spoke. The voice of a little girl as she turned back into a human, surprising everyone. 

"Hey! I am talking to you all. Pick someone your size!" She pointed and scolding them.

Having no idea what was going on, everyone all look at the young girl with red hair and silvery grey eyes. The pirates laughed at the young girl who seemed to got even more irritated at them laughing at her. 

With inhuman speed, using her claws, she strike down 2 full grown Men with little effort surprising everyone. "Like I said, pick someone your size" her voice became colder.  
Again, she disappear and reappeared behind a group as blood sprayed from opened wound on their body. A man came up from behind, his sword ready when she let out a burst of haki mix with a little faery compulsion. "Kill yourself" she said

The man raised his blade to his throat and beheaded himself. She watched the two continued the fight until everyone was dead.

Lucci and Kaku came up to the girl who was back into her snow leopard form. "Oh you’re done?" She asked. Her ears moving up and down while cocking her head sideways.  
Looking at their wounds, some were bad while some were still okay. Turning back to human, "sit" she told them.

The duo looked at the young girl who ran down the deck and appeared with a first aid kit. "Papa said, wounds should be clean before I get infected" she grabbed both their hand pull them to the clearing where she made them sit. 

"Erm... You know you don't need to do this right" Kaku said as the girl started to clean their wound. 

Lucci just watch her silently, wondering where this girl came from and the way she fight was as if she had been trained.

"Nah, papa said helping people is good" she smiled. After awhile, she finally clean both their wounds up. "Each of you take my hand" she smiled. Confused at what she was about to do. Taking both their hands, they left a cold sensation sweep over them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Alice]

Using her faery ability to heal them. She could feel some of the wounds transferring to her as cuts and bruises appeared on her body. While the two boys wounds started to heal slightly.

Releasing their hand, she smiled at them. Their surprised looked made her laugh when they looked at their almost healed wounds and the same exact wounds appeared on her body. 

"There, it should not scar so badly" she pat them. Transforming back into a snow leopard again. 

"So what brings you here?" As one of them started the conversation.

"Eh... Well papa and his crew are at the bar drinking so I went to play in the forest when I saw you guys fighting" she shrugged

"Crew? As in pirates?" The Long hair boy voice tighten at the word pirates

"Yeah, papa is a pirate but he is nice" she smiled.

"Pirates are bad" said the Long hair boy

"No, just because we are call pirates does not mean we are all bad. Marines, pirates, world governments are just titles but it is the people that defines who they are. You can be a marines or the World government agent but you can also be as evil as those bad pirates I've seen." She shot back

"Right, those who side with the..."

"Yeah, yeah I have heard that many times. How would you know about pirates when you have not met the good ones? I have seen marines and word government agents abusing their rights and harm innocent people." She cut him off as she lay on the grass. 

"When I grow up I wanna have a crew like papa. To be a pirate is to travel the world, see the world and admire what we have. The freedom to live the way we want to. That the means of being a pirates. Those mean pirates who want to hurt people is horrible. I don't like them as much as I don't like marines and world government bullies" she rolled around.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two just sat and watched her. Dumbfound at how to react. "How is your wound? Does it still hurt?" She asked. The worried look in her eyes surprised them.

"Erm... No?" Lucci replied, not sure how to react to how the young girl were treating them. And the young girl smiled. "That healing..."

"Well, I should not tell people this because papa said the world marine would end up hunting me down because well... I'm part Faery so yeah" she laughed as if the thought of being hunted was a joke.

Noticing the girl looking at their wrist. Looking down, a single silver and blue feather on their left wrist with the name Oceania D. Alice on it. "Eh?! Oh no" she whined. "This is very bad" 

"Huh?" They both look at her and down at their wrist. Noticing the feather which was not there before until after she healed them.

"It is called a bond. But the past few people I've healed, this have not happen because he said unlike the others. I am unable to create or remove a bond, it more of it chooses for me but why now" she whinnied, pacing up and down. 

"The bond as in..."

"A bond is a mental connection between faery and either their warriors or mate... And that feather represent warrior...argh! This is the worst day ever" she said.

She sat there thought for a moment as she thought about what to do. Lucci and Kaku watched her. Things was so sudden, Faerys existed? Bond? They were shocked but the most shocking is that she healed them and forge a bond with them. 

Having no idea what is going. As they watched the girl tried to come up with a plan, it made her looked cute. In her snow leopard form, her ears were down and her tail swishing in the air as she closed her eyes and think. 

"Eh?" They stared shocked as they noticed that the girl has fallen asleep instead of coming up with a plan. "Erm..." Kaku poked the girl on the head.

"5 more minutes. I am sleepy" she said lazily, going back to sleep again.

"She fell asleep" Lucci said.

"Alice! Alice!" As they heard someone calling a person's name. "Where are you?!" 

Suddenly the girl jumped up. She was smiling again, as if she totally forgotten the problem she had. "Papa!" She laughed. She looked at the two, "I hope to you the next time" she smiled sweetly before running off towards the direction of voice calling her.

Following behind, they saw the girl transform back into a human, jumping into the arms of a red hair man. As she yelled 'papa'. Their eyes widen in horror when they realised that the girl was actually Shank's kid. This was big news if the world government found out Shanks had a kid, they would try to attempt to hunt the girl down.

"Should we tell?" Kaku asked Lucci, still unsure on the situation. He watched Lucci silently as he watched the girl. The mark on their wrist started warm up, following the girls mood. The warm tingly sensation was actually quiet comforting, like sitting next the the fire place in a cold winter night.

"Leave them. The girl isn't so bad, if the word government decided to hunt the girl, we will be fighting against the Yonkos and not to mention, whoever is ally to the Yonkos." Lucci stood up and walk to the opposite direction. "Let's head back, we need to report in" he told Kaku who nodded. 

Daughter of Oceania... The navigator of the Gol d. Roger and one of his strongest fighter. A pure blood Faery. And Daughter of Shanks, a Yonko and one of the most feared pirates. Even the government and marines does not want to mess with him. 'Maybe it is best to leave them alone' he thought as he followed Lucci. Leaving the two alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Alice]

"Eh when did you get that?" Shanks held her wrist as he saw the feather mark. "Who did you bond with?" He asked

"Some boys, they were slightly older than me but I healed them because their wounds were bad but I did not know it would happen" she said, looking sad as if she did something wrong.

Shanks sigh, smiling gently, patting her on the head. "It's fine. Don't be sad. If they were her badly, you healing them is the right thing to do." He encouraged her. Making her smile again.

"One day I will become like you!" She told him excitedly. "I will train hard and become strong. I am gonna quickly master, how to control my haoshoku haki and the other 2 haki as well!" She jumped

Alice was like her Father who had the haoshoku haki but with her faery compulsion mix with that haki, it is extremely effective. Not only does it knock out a person, she could break their will and use her compel them easily. 

Almost having the hang of it. She had been training her the day she could walk. Faery learn faster than humans, and for Alice with her ability to focus on the task she wanted to accomplish. She able to learn things faster than most people and faery. “So ready for sword practice again? We are going to see Mr. Mihawk!” he told her excitedly, lifting her up and putting her on his shoulder. They sang and laughed, making their way back to the village. Alice looked back but the boys were gone, smiling, hoping to meet them again, one day. The End...


End file.
